Twilight/Chapter 4
Chapter description ''Squirrelflight's PoV :Squirrelflight and Ashfur are collecting moss in the forest outside camp. Squirrelflight tells herself she would rather be hunting than gathering moss, but it was more fun if you had a friend to share it with. She flings moss at Ashfur, who is tearing moss off of another tree. Ashfur spins around and complains, however he hurls moss at Squirrelflight anyway. She dodges behind a tree, and crashes into Brambleclaw. He is angry, and asks what they were doing, as they were supposed to be working. Squirrelflight tells him they were collecting moss for bedding, while regret stabs her, but this is quickly replaced by anger that he always turned up at the wrong moment. Ashfur appears and stops when he sees Brambleclaw. :Brambleclaw asks if they were carrying it back on their pelts, and Ashfur remarks they were only having a bit of fun. This causes Brambleclaw to snap, calling fun wasting time. Squirrelflight tells him to stop treating them like lazy apprentices, and Brambleclaw flashes back at her to stop behaving like apprentices then, and put the Clan first. Squirrelflight gets angry, and snarls if he thought she and Ashfur didn't know that, and continues to speak, rudely asking who died and made Brambleclaw deputy. She then realizes what she has said and tries to snatch it back, but is too late. Brambleclaw calmly, but furiously states that no cat knows if Graystripe is dead or alive, and if she has any idea how much Firestar is suffering. Squirrelflight replies that Firestar is her father, so of course she knew. Ashfur calms her, and tells Brambleclaw they'll fetch moss. Brambleclaw tells them to be quick, and to feed the elders after they are finished. :Squirrelflight takes some more fury out on Brambleclaw as he is padding away, telling him to feed the elders himself. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight to take it easy, but Squirrelflight grumbles on how Brambleclaw should do more himself. She announces that she is going hunting, and speeds off. Ashfur calls after her, but she doesn't stop. Squirrelflight was thinking so much about how much she hates Brambleclaw, she runs into an unknown part of the territory, and gets stuck in a bramble thicket. She wriggles free, not wanting to bear the embarrassment of Brambleclaw or Ashfur finding her. :Suddenly, Ashfur yowls a warning. Squirrelflight spins around, and comes face to face with a fox. Ashfur tells her to back away slowly, however, as soon as she steps back the fox attacks her. Squirrelflight unsheathes her claws to defend herself, but Ashfur leaps in and bats at its muzzle. Squirrelflight claws the side of its face, but it throws her off. The fox tries to bite Ashfur's throat while Squirrelflight stands up. Squirrelflight springs at the fox for a second time, and Ashfur drags himself away with a wound in his neck. The fox's teeth connects with her shoulder, and she shrieks with pain. She tears at the fox's muzzle, and Ashfur tells her to run, but the fox won't let go. :The fox shakes her about, and Squirrelflight gives up fighting, until a loud yowling makes the fox drop her. She stands up to see Brambleclaw and Ashfur fighting side by side. When Squirrelflight stumbles over to join them, the fox retreats through some ferns. Ashfur tries to thank Brambleclaw, but Brambleclaw is furious. He tells them off, but Squirrelflight snarls an insult at him. Ashfur silences her, apologizing to Brambleclaw, who is still angry. Squirrelflight points out it was a good thing they came across the fox, as the Clan needed to know about it. Brambleclaw asks how much the Clan would have known if they had been killed. He meows that they should get back to camp, but Squirrelflight wants to follow the fox's trail. They find out the fox had crossed the WindClan border, but Brambleclaw is worried, as Firestar would want to warn Onestar. :At camp, Cinderpelt and Leafpool are treating Squirrelflight and Ashfur for their injuries. Leafpool asks about the fox, and if they had seen any WindClan cats, like Crowfeather. Squirrelflight asks her why Crowfeather, and Leafpool replied that she knew they were friends from the journey. Squirrelflight meows no cat could get close to Crowfeather since Feathertail died. Leafpool replies quietly, and Squirrelflight knows there's something wrong with her. Firestar comes in, and tells Squirrelflight he was going to go to WindClan with her, Ashfur and Brambleclaw. Cinderpelt objects, but Firestar dismisses her. She stalks off, and Firestar comments she was getting more like Yellowfang everyday. :On the way to WindClan's camp, Firestar's patrol sees some rabbits. Squirrelflight's paws itch to chase them, but she knows better. She spots a warrior on the horizon, as it whisks away towards the camp. Moments later, Onestar appears, along with Webfoot and Crowfeather. Onestar meows a greeting to Firestar, and asks him what he was doing on WindClan territory. Firestar tells him they wanted to see how they were, and Onestar replies that WindClan is fine. The patrol tells the WindClan cats about the fox, to find out if they already know about it. Onestar insists that WindClan is strong, and don't owe anything to anyone. Squirrelflight is outraged, thinking of all the times WindClan would have died out without ThunderClan. :As the ThunderClan patrol turn to leave, Crowfeather tries to ask Squirrelflight something, but is interrupted by Webfoot and Firestar. Squirrelflight asks if it could wait until the Gathering, and Crowfeather answers reluctantly says yes. While Squirrelflight races back to her Clanmates, she thinks how Onestar would be sorry if WindClan needed ThunderClan's help again. Characters Major *Ashfur *Brambleclaw }} Minor *Leafpool *Firestar *Onestar *Webfoot *Crowfeather }} Mentioned *Sandstorm *Graystripe *Feathertail *Yellowfang }} Notes and references nl:Schemering/Hoofdstuk 4es:Crepúsculo/Capítulo 4 Category:Twilight Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages